


drowning out our mistakes

by dryadfiona



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Necromancy, Post-Canon, accidental necromancy, description of death wounds on ghosts but not super gory!, yes i know what month it is. 2020 sucks and i wanna write halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: "No, I think this really is your fault," Sam says, and Jess nods, and Josh doesn't do much of anything, and Chris wants to lie down on the floor and pretend he never started any of this necromantic bullshit.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	drowning out our mistakes

"No, I think this really is your fault," Sam says, and Jess nods, and Josh doesn't do much of anything, and Chris wants to lie down on the floor and pretend he never started any of this necromantic bullshit.

"After living through one horror movie, you decided to do another?" Jess says, and Sam snorts. Chris can't quite maintain eye contact with Jess when she talks--her jaw stretches so, so much farther than it should. Sam is burnt, but the blood coming from the wound in her stomach is still--so red, and hard to look at.

Josh doesn't say anything, but he also isn't trying to attack Chris anymore, which, technically, is progress.

"I thought I was helping Josh," Chris whines, leaning against the cold. "You know, after he got turned to a monster?"

"You mean after he got most of us killed?" Sam says with a roll of her eyes. "Like, I know he's your friend, but if he'd never done any of that _prank_ we'd have been fine, probably. Jack could handle it."

"Ja--you mean the flamethrower guy? Do you talk to him, or something?"

Sam doesn't answer. She doesn't anytime Chris asks anything about the afterlife, but Jess winks at him, which probably means yes.

"Well, what's done is done," Chris says. "Can you guys help me with Josh?"

"I don't know anything about necromancy!" Sam says. "When I was alive, I was a rock climber! I wanted to be a vegan chef!"

"What, seriously?" Jess asks. "I thought you wanted to be a lawyer!"

"No, that was just my major," Sam says, and Jess nods, and Josh tilts his head at them curiously.

"Okay, so that's a no," Chris says. "Fuck."

"Ashley says hi," Jess says distractedly, and Chris tenses.

"Um--"

"Jess," Sam hisses. Jess smiles, innocent as anything. "God, okay, if we help you, will you burn that book so we can go and not give away any big secrets?"

"Yes?" Chris says.

Sam walks over to Josh and--reaches inside him. Josh lets her do it, only opening his mouth to like, smell her or something, which is downright creepy. Josh takes a deep, shuttering breath and blinks and--

"Chris?" Josh says, sounding weary and confused, and his teeth are still _sharp_ but that's his friend and Chris hugs him. Josh brings his arm up to hug him back.

"Yo, we had a deal," Jess says, sounding annoyed.

"You're sure?" Chris says.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty busy up there," Jess says, and Sam groans, head in her hands. "I'm--"

"Now, please," Sam says, muffled a little.

Chris brought a lighter or seventy, and after mourning for a second about the power the book has, or whatever, it catches.

"Bye!" Jess says, waving as her ghost dissipates.

"See you--" Sam says, which is actually vaguely threatening.

"What...happened."

"Uh," Chris says. "Long story short. You did your shitty prank thing, there were actual monsters, one of whom was Hannah, sort of--" And Josh tenses, like he sort of remembers, but Chris powers through. "--and so she dragged you away but then we blew up the lodge to kill her plus a few others and a few of us died but then I found out you were here and one of them and I wanted to, uh. Fix you. I guess."

"I understood...some of that," Josh says. "Who died?"

"Sam and Jess," Chris says first, because hey, they're on the mind. "And Ashley."

"Emily's the only chick left? Jeez," Josh says with a laugh.

"Dude," Chris says, because he missed Josh but he sure as shit didn't miss the way he talked about the girls in the group. "She actually found the book that let me help you."

"Did she know what you wanted it for?" Josh asks.

("You absolute fucking idiot," Emily says, throwing the book at him. "If you die on that mountain, I am _not_ going back for you. And if Matt tries to, I'll drag him back."

"What about Mike?" Chris asks.

"Let him die," Emily says.)

"Yes," Chris says, not adding that she thought it was the worst idea. "Look, I...really missed you, bro."

"Huh," Josh says, touching the side of his face. "I think I ate people."

"Yeah," Chris says. "Yeah, we have a lot to figure out." And because he got this far, Chris takes his hand, grip loose just in case, and says, "But we'll figure it out together?"

"Huh," Josh says again. "Uh. Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why. i wrote this. i just am in a mood for until dawn and not up to writing the next chapter of famous last words yet.


End file.
